Gods of the Earth
Church of the Earth The Good: The Earth Church gets Stuff done. They do the dirty deeds that need to be done. They help and build and restore. They organize and order and aid. Any city blessed by the cults of the Earth Gods are lawful, orderly, and safe. They are bastions of knowledge: progressive magical and technological sites where science and mago-science are pushed to the limit. The Bad: Although the Church cares about each person, they are willing to sacrifice fingers to save the hands. They are also more than willing to sacrifice life for Knowledge or Fate. The Fate of all men are not kind, but the Arisen does not care about their preferences. Fate will be followed: it will not be denied. Foolish are those who deny Fate and the Will of the Arisen, and they are punished and forced to comply. The Ugly: Think of all the people who say “for the Greater Good.” Think of all the madmen who push the boundaries of Science at too great cost. Think of torturers who study the human frame, think of Frankenstein and his pursuit of revivification at great personal and familial cost. These are the sorts of deeds of the Earth Church and their followers. Arisen (ah-ry-zen) One of the original gods and the founder of the Earth Pantheon. Hatching from the first gemstone near the core of the earth (slightly left of center) a metallic humanoid draped in swirling cloth arose. Puncturing the crust of the earth she Rose in Might and reached toward the sky. Incidentally creating the first volcano and killing all the airborne dinosaurs. She was killed in the War of the Gods. Dead and dreaming; the Lord of the Earth is still worshipped by some, but usually only as the leader of the Earth Pantheon. Some rare denominations of the church believe that he is not dead, but asleep, and will return when the time is right. The Impulses The Impulses are the first generation of divine offspring of the Arisen. Ahmra The firstborn of the Arisen’s children, and his most talented, Ahmra had a part in every of his tasks, and was his most loyal servant. On the Arisen's defeat in the War of the Gods, he passed a portion of his divine mantel to her, and she became the head of the Earth Pantheon. She wrote and distributed the Book of the Arisen. Ehmlet The Arisen’s second son, stolen before his birth. He showed the water giants the secrets of heat and metal teaching them to forge weapons quenched in the Deep. Ehmlet also taught philosophy to the Canocian Confederacy. Most Earth Pantheon churches maintain an altar to the Stolen, praying for his eventual return. Dielpha The powerful and visionary prophet with near perfect clarity of the future. Daughter of the Arisen, wife of the Visitor, and mother of the Chaser and the Dreamer. With her visions she shares very little and when asked to take a side on anything she is a super good fence sitter. Since marrying the Visitor, she is now considered a member of his pantheon, rather than the Earth Pantheon. She aided the Arisen in making the Hall of Prophecy, and so she knows the Fate of most of the planet, even if only vaguely. She also receives updates from the Arisen’s watchers: the cadre of constructs who keep tabs on the Island of Choice. Hirala The daughter of the Arisen. With the Shadowbringer, she crafted songs into the Language of Light and Song-Fortresses. She was indifferent to the Arisen’s call to make wonders forever and ended up siding with the Shadowbringer during the War of the Gods. Huunei In ancient days Huunei rejected the Arisen’s call to make wonders forever and departed for an unknown purpose. It is a constant debate in the churches of the Earth whether he was sent out, cast out, or if he departed for his own purposes. Muuna Muuna sided with the Arisen during the War of the Gods. Rogra The Mighty Rogra is remembered primarily for his innumerable feats of strength: everything from wrestling the Leviathan to moving a mountain. He does not revere strength or power as an end unto themselves, but rather he charges his followers with putting their strength to some great Purpose. He has many companions from defeated enemies, to students, to awestruck pilgrims. Thandros Thandros was the most loyal and best beloved of the Impulses. He is remembered fondly by all who knew him. He perished in the War of the Gods, defending his Father. Later Members of the Earth Unalius Unalius was hatched from a great duel between Rogra and Shakrala. His power waxes, for he possesses the tenacity of his mother and the striving of his father. The Juggernauts The sacred guardians of the Arisen's ancient volcanic realm. Each governed a volcano fortress. Custoran Primarigas Eeshvar-Naag Mortally wounded in the War of the Gods, his mountain (near Bala) remained a popular pilgrimage destination. The dread dragon Nimire came across him in his weakened form and absorbed his power. The heroes Ankresh, Wilgamesh, Zaukho, and Zyanya slew both. Kalstofir the Warden, last fire giant of Naag, then took over the mountain; becoming a jötunn volcano giant and his tribe was rebuilt with the aid of Wilgamesh. Category:Gods of the Earth